Warming Up
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: 'Lorne Fest: Lorne/Jonas - Lorne is one of the first people to befriend Jonas.'


**Title:** Warming Up  
**Author: **EmeraldSnakes  
**Fandom:** SG-1/SGA  
**Characters:** Evan/Jonas, O'Neill  
**Word Count:** 1,639  
**Rating:** T  
**Note:** Written for the Summer of Lorne Fest at slashing_lorne on Livejournal  
**Prompt:** 'Lorne Fest: Lorne/Jonas - Lorne is one of the first people to befriend Jonas.'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Stargate franchise

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hi."

He slid into an empty chair at a table in the corner of the mess occupied by a lone scientist.

The scientist head shot up, startled, his eyes darting across his face then to the people around him.

"Um, hi." Jonas replied hesitantly.

"How have you been, given all that's been happening?"

Jonas shrugged, like he didn't really want to answer.

He smiled, tried to reassure Jonas that he wasn't there to judge but he could tell that it didn't really work. Jonas looked like he was about to run away.

"I'm sorry," Jonas said and he could tell that Jonas wasn't sorry at all. "I've got some time sensitive stuff I'm working on. I have to go."

He watched Jonas make his escape but he wasn't put off by it. He was trained to be patient, trained to track and to strike at the precise moment. He could wait for Jonas to warm up to him, and he knew Jonas would warm up to him.

Major Evan Lorne was completely sure of that.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Hey."

They weren't in the mess but it was like deja-vu when Jonas' head shot up in alarm. They were in Dr. Jackson's office, Jonas at the desk which was unnaturally tidy, reading a journal and Evan in the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the frame.

"Hi. Again," Jonas replied, once again hesitantly. Evan hoped to resolve this nervousness. While it made Jonas look quite cute he didn't like the perceived reason behind it.

"What 'cha doing?" Evan remained in the doorway, partly to give Jonas space and partly to make sure he didn't run off again.

"I'm using Dr. Jackson's notes to familiarize myself with the Goa'uld language."

"Wasn't your world once ruled by them?"

Evan knew that their database of Gate addresses had come from two sources, he just didn't always know which address came from which source.

"Almost a thousand years ago, but most artifacts pertaining to the Goa'uld have been stored away and forgotten. Only the Stargate was studied in depth."

"Why is that?"

Jonas frowned, "Doesn't most of the base know what goes on on all the planets? Something about a butt?"

Evan laughed, "Scuttlebutt. That's what the Marines call it. Air Force calls it the Watercooler and yea, most news travels through it but I think other events overshadowed your planet itself."

"Dr. Jackson's death." Jonas slumped. "I still wish there was something different I could have done."

"Dwelling on it is just going to make things harder for you and everyone else on base. Lots of people liked Jackson, but they're forgetting that instead of being healed he chose to ascend."

Jonas gave him a look and Evan could read it easily.

"I didn't know Dr. Jackson. I admired him for all he's done for the program but that doesn't give me the right to shun or judge you."

Evan hoped Jonas didn't press it, took it on good faith that he just wanted to get to know the Kelownan. There was more but there was no way he was going to talk about it.

"Thank you."

Evan smiled, "So, tell me more about your planet."

It became something they did as often as possible. They'd trade stories about Kelowna and Earth, Evan would try and explain some of Earth's more bizarre idioms and customs and Jonas in turn would try to explain the real reason behind his planet's conflict.

They worked around Evan's assignment with SG-11 at first and then Jonas' assignment to SG-1 and although Jonas was integrating better into the SGC it was Evan he really talked to. He would come to Evan when he felt embarrassed by his lack of knowledge in a subject or when something bothered him and he didn't feel comfortable talking to his team about it.

"Hey." It was habit to start their conversations like that now. Evan didn't know why, he never said "hey" to his CO but it just felt comfortable with Jonas.

"I'd thought you left already," Jonas said surprised, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thought about it, then I realized you'd never left the Mountain before and went to wrangle permission from the General." Evan smirked, "He said yes."

Jonas was stunned, but the idea of actually seeing Earth had been something he'd mentioned several times and after a moment he started scrambling around for an overnight bag.

Evan laughed, "Slow down Jonas. This isn't just a onetime deal."

"Still its just - I'm going to actually get to see your planet."

"Don't get your hopes up," Evan cautioned him "Base housing's not too spectacular."

If nothing funny happened General Hammond said he'd be more inclined to let Jonas off base longer but for now he wanted to keep things on the safe side.

As he drove them to his apartment he went the speed limit so Jonas could get a good look at everything to see.

"It's dark but there are so many lights," Jonas said awed.

"Some of the bigger cities have areas ten times brighter," Evan told him. "It's given us our own set of problems to deal with though."

"It's beautiful."

Evan glanced at Jonas and almost gasped at the sight of the city lights reflecting in his eyes and illuminating his face. God, Jonas didn't know how beautiful he way or how he tempted Evan.

He tore his eyes away and drove the remaining distance in silence. His apartment was on the third floor and he let Jonas explore while he put his things away and change into sweats and an Air Force t-shirt.

"Apartments in Kelowna are much smaller than this unless you're one of the higher ups." Jonas was in the open concept kitchen, leaning against the counter.

Evan assumed Jonas' apartment had been one of the small ones and decided it was something he really didn't want to get in to. He grabbed them each a beer and then pulled a bag of chips out of the cupboard before directing Jonas to the couch.

"I'm safe to assume Kelowna has something akin to beer?" Evan teased. He flipped on a game for background entertainment.

Jonas laughed, "Although my experience may be limited I have yet to encounter a planet that doesn't have alcohol."

There was a multitude of truth to that. Evan had gotten drunk at quite a few off world celebrations. Alien-humans tended to have pretty potent moonshine and it hadn't taken him too long to learn that lesson.

"This is football, right?" Jonas asked indicating the TV.

Evan was momentarily confused by the abrupt change of topic, "Um...oh yeah. Yes. Well technically it's American Football since the Europeans have another sport they call Football and we call Soccar."

They watched the game, Evan explaining anything Jonas didn't understand and only half paying attention to the game itself. He didn't even like football but he'd spent enough times watching the game with various friends and family that he at least knew what he was talking about.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Evan was eating lunch with his teammates when they suddenly vacated and Colonel O'Neill dropped down across from him. Evan looked around and scowled. His team were traitors and this entire base loved gossip a little too much.

"Colonel." He greeted with a very brief meet of the eyes.

O'Neill stared at him for a moment, "So, I hear you have a friend of the off-world kind."

_Friend. That's how it started out, really, and Evan never had any intention of taking that further. Jonas had changed that. Jonas had been too irresistible and he'd been struggling more and more every day._

"If we're talking about Jonas Sir, I befriended him before you did. It's old news."

O'Neill frowned, "Maybe."

Evan's chest tightened. Did O'Neill know?

_They'd had maybe four beers each and though Evan wasn't drunk he could feel a definite buzz. He was relaxed, leaning against Jonas lightly and he could feel the warmth coming from him via the contact at their shoulder and thigh._

"_Evan." Jonas' voice was low and it sent a jolt of pleasure through him. "I don't understand your customs all that well about this but I do know it's something you could get in trouble for."_

_He should be nervous that Jonas had figured him out but he's not. He's nervous because maybe Jonas won't want to be friends anymore, now that he knows. He looked at Jonas, to gauge his feelings and their eyes met._

_Jonas was on him in seconds, their lips meeting in a slightly awkward position but it was so worth it. He pushed up, shifting so things were easier and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck._

"Look Major, I don't care how long you've been friends he's a part of my team now. Hurt him and I will make your life a living hell." O'Neill gave him a rather intimidating glare.

Evan couldn't imagine doing such a thing. All he could think about was the sensation of Jonas' mouth on his skin, the feel of his hands caressing his body and the taste of him in Evan's mouth. All he could think about was how right it felt to be in Jonas' arms.

**. . . . . . . **

**Reviews are love  
**


End file.
